How To Not Be Shy
by TheseAreTheMemoriesBetweenUs
Summary: Holli Jane Smith is a shy girl. Shes pretty average too. Average grades, average height, average weight. The only thing that isnt average about her is her eye colour. Golden yellow. Holli has a passion for rugby and whe she signs for the school team, she meets two twins by the names of Ruffnut and Tuffnut. Her life couldn't have changed anymore. TuffnutxOC. HTTYD modern.
1. Chapter 1

My name is Holli Jane Smith and I was graced into this world September 6th 1999. That makes me 15 also putting me into 10th grade. The school I am at is Berk High School. A weird name, I know. For me school is something I would go against 8 times out of 10, but because it's against the law not to go to school, I do. My grades are pretty average, mostly B-, sometimes a B+ or C+. Sometimes, I get into trouble. I'd say I get two detentions a week or lots and lots of warnings. But enough of school.

Me, myself, I'm pretty average. My height is about 5'7" and my weight about 100-120lbs, I mean, I work out for this years rugby try outs. My eyes are a large almond shape with golden colour. My hair is dyed a light pink and my lips are, well, lips. They are quite full if you ask me. Now, my personality... I have a dry sense of humour so everything is funny and I make jokes about everything meaning people don't know if I'm joking or not and they take everything seriously. I have a slight shyness issue, but if I trust you enough, I'll unleash an army of weirdness and craziness. Also, I'm a bit sadistic so I will probably laugh from a distance at someone else's pain or misfortune. Art is a passion of mine along with sport. In my art and PE lessons, I always get top grades. Like in 9th grade I got A- in art and A in PE. I was pretty proud of myself...from a distance...in my room...yeah. I only have one friend and he's called Fishlegs. His real name being File. It's pronounced Phil. Fishlegs isn't the skinniest of people. That's how he got his name. He was running in PE, and because his legs are really thin and the rest of his body isn't, he got called Fishlegs ever since. That was seven years ago. Now, if we're done here, I'd like to move on.


	2. I Introduce The Selfish Machine

Today was the day that Holli had been waiting for. It was about one week into the school year meaning that the beginning of the second week was when anyone and everyone could sign up for anything and everything. Holli was wanting to join the Berk High School Rugby Team, so all of the holidays, she had been going to the gym three times a week and doing workouts at home. She was in shape. As her alarm started, she rolled over in her bed too much resulting in her falling off her bed and on to the floor. With a snort, she flailed her arms to rid herself of her covers and to turn off the retched alarm that was blaring out an All Time Low song, _Weightless_. With a groan, she hauled herself up from her floor and made her way across the hallway and into the bathroom, effectively doing her business and brushing her teeth. She walked back into her bedroom, going to her closet to pick her outfit. She picked out a pair of black skinny jeans and a jumper saying _Forgive Me For My Sins Or Send Me To Hell. _The jumper itself was black with blood red messy writing. Tying up her black combat boots, she went downstairs and got out some cereal. As Holli ate her breakfast, her phone went off. Checking it, she saw she had a message from Fishlegs.

_Fishlegs: Meet football pitch after school. _

_Holli: For rugby?_

_Fishlegs: yes._

Packing up the last of her stuff in her bag, she exited her house making sure to lock the door on the way out. On her walk to school, she could hear the chatter of kids, talking about the weekend and how much fun they had or why their parents had grounded them. Holli rolled her eyes, pulling and adjusting her backpack to the right length. Holli crossed the road, immediately seeing one of the people she disliked. She didn't really know him, but he annoyed her so much. Snotlout. He seemed to be talking to a girl with blond hair, strands of it in her face and the rest down her back. Her name, Astrid. Astrid obviously disliked Snotlout by the way she was rolling her eyes at everything he said and being harsh to him, yet she still hung out with him and yet Snotlout always tries to talk to her, most likely wanting her to date him. But even a blind guy could see she wasn't interested.

"And then, I was like a ninja, sneaking up on the wasp! You don't even _know _how big it was! I swear it was like this big!" Snotlout, or Snotty, boasted, stretching his arms out wide. "But yeah, I basically back handed it to China. Once again, Snotlout saves the day!" He smiles, showing how much pride he had. Holli thinking his ego must be the size of Europe.

"Oh, a wasp? Ooh, invasion of the wasps. Yeah right. Snotlout, it was a wasp! All you had to do was _walk around it._" Astrid answered, annoyance dripping from her words but Snotty taking no notice. _I bet his brain is so far up his ass, he can't even comprehend simple social language. _Holli thought, a snort coming from her mouth. She instantly regretted it as she was right behind Snotty and Astrid. Covering her mouth, She kept silent as they both turned to face her, a smirk upon the boys face and a, well, an expressionless face upon the girls.

"Well if it isn't Holli. Hows the parents? Oh wait, you don't have any!" You see, by average family it is an adoptive family. But, that doesn't mean her family isn't as normal as the rest. With a roll of her eyes, Holli replied.

"I still have a family, you ass. Just not biological."

"Yeah, well...at least my parents love me enough to keep me! You ugly reject!" He retorted, a prideful smirk etched on him. Astrid looked over to her with sorry eyes while Holli just kept a straight face even though tears were about to fall.

"You know Snotlout, I have had it up to here," she began, using her index finger and her thumb to show him. "with your rude, snide, hurtful comments. You obviously know nothing about feelings and your heart is stone cold! If you keep up this ugly personality of yours, no one will love you. Never ever. Because I certainly don't and if you act like this in front of your own _family _then neither will they. Frankly, I think you're a self centred, cold hearted, narrow minded prick. Goodbye!" Holli ranted, feeling better getting it off of her chest, but sad that Snotlout could stoop so low. She walked away in a rush, pushing past people who had gathered around to watch the scene unfold. As she was walking away, she could hear Astrid talking to Snotty.

"Don't you think that was a bit low of you? I mean, she's dealt with this from you most her life. Cut her some-" and then Holli was out of earshot.

When arriving in school, Holli immediately went up to the office to get her schedule and locker number along with her combination. Looking at her locker number she saw she had locker number 578 and her combination was 884-6-223. Finding her way through the lockers she turned the hall, seeing locker numbers staring with 5.

"568...570...572...574...576...5.7.8. Here we are." She mumbled to herself. Turning her locker dial and opening her locker, she looked at her schedule. Period 1-Maths. Period 2-Spanish. Period 3- Geography. Period 4- Science. Lunch. Period 5&6- English. Period 7-Art. That was her first term. Every term the school alternates the classes. So her next term will be different and the third the classes she has now. As she was putting her schedule in her bag, her locker door slammed shut. Holli jumped in surprise, dropping her bag and the content spilling.

"Oops, sorry!" Two voices laughed in unison. Sighing, she started to pick up her stuff. Expecting the two people to be gone, she stood up just to come face to face with two blonds.

"Hey.." Holli said, dragging out the 'ey'.

"I'm Ruffnut." The girl blond stated, her posture slightly slumped.

"And I'm the great Tuffnut." The male blond stated. They were obviously twins. Tuffnuts composure was more slumped than his twins.

"And we're your locker neighbour!"


	3. I Question Every Part Of Who I Am

Today was Thursday and Holli was at school with Ruffnut and Tuffnut. They were in this tree, Ruff and Tuff hanging upside down. Ruff was wearing a top saying in teeny tiny writing _Fuck Off, You're To Close _with a pair of black jeans and some Vans. Tuff was wearing a top with writing saying _I'm A Lady Killer. Bang Bang. _Holli was just wearing a plain black top with white jeans and her balck combat boots.

"It's cool we have lessons together." Holli mused. She had found out that she had Spanish, Geography, Lunch and English together.

"Yeah! We get to fail...together!" Tuffnut yelled, him and Ruffnut swinging down from the tree. They were quite high up. About 10foot up. Holli rolled her eyes, feeling lazy and not wanting to take the effort and energy to climb down the tree.

"Main hoe, catch me!" She yelled, lazily and calmly falling from the tree and into Ruffnuts arms. They both laughed while Tuffnut eyed their girl thing, wondering how it was so funny. _I'll never understand those two...or any girl...or myself... _he pondered. When Ruff let Holli down, they all started walking to class together. They passed all sorts of kids. Each group having a mixture of people. Like, two nerds, a jock, an arty one, the different one, the crazy one and two sociable people, all in one group of friends. That's just how Berk rolls. As they neared the school doors, someone shouted to them. A voice that Holli despised.

"Holli! Hey Holli! Get over here!" Snotty yelled. Holli visibly shivered, hating that boy with a burning passion. Instead of wanting to tear him limb from limb, she shook her head and carried on walking, the twins snickering behind her. They carried on walking for about ten more seconds when the twins ran to her side.

"Uh, Holli...he's coming over here." Ruffnut said. With a huff(nut), Holli turned her head just in time to see an annoyed looking Snotlout about 5foot away. When he reached her, he grabbed her by the top of her t-shirt and walked her-well more like drug her- over to a tree before slamming her back into it. Wincing, she glared at him. Over his shoulder, she could see Ruff and Tuff walking over to Snotlout and her, their fists being punched into their free hand repeatedly. Holli shook her head, telling them to not interfere. They both stopped, but look very confused. Well, more confused than usual. Snotlout got his face right up in Holli's, his breath making her gag.

"When I ask of something, I get it, capisce?" He ordered, in a menacing way, though Holli was used to it. With a smirk, Holli answered him, confidence in her voice.

"We've played this game too many times, Snotty boy-"

"Don't call me Snotty!" He growled at her.

"Now now...like I said, we've played this game too many times and I know my way around you like the back. of. my. Hand." Holli said with gritted teeth. They both glared at each other, Holli wanting to hurt him and Snotlout most likely wanting to the same. Holli was bored with just being up against the tree, so she decided to mess with his brain. Smiling at him, she put her hands on his shoulders and pulled him closer to her. Their faces were inches apart and Snotlout's face was priceless. Wide eyes, his mouth opening and closing, a small blush creeping on his face. Holli was pleased with his reaction. She then moved her face about an inch away from his face. She felt his grip loosen and she smirked at him. With one quick kick to the stomach, Snotty was on the ground face first and Holli's foot on his back.

"I would appreciate it if you left me alone. I thought I told you I had enough of you." Holli declared, pressing her foot into his back a bit more before lifting it off and walking over to Ruff and Tuff who both shared the same look, shock and pride. You see, even though Holli had only been hanging out with the twins for a few days, their argumentative way with each other had rubbed off on her and they had both noticed it.

"Go Holli!" Ruffnut cheered, slapping Holli's back with enthusiasm.

"Yeah! You kicked his butt like, wahpow!" Tuffnut cried in excitement. Holli blushed, still not used to having people except her mother and father and Fishlegs complimenting her. Speaking of Fishlegs, when Holli and him met the other day at the football pitch, there were about thirty to forty people all chilling, waiting for the rugby try outs to begin. That's when she saw Ruffnut and Tuffnut. Awkwardly she walked towards them, tapping both their shoulders with Fishlegs behind her. They both turned around her and smiled at her, greeting her and Holli introducing Fishlegs. Fishlegs was nervous at first, intimidated by the twins' harsh ways, but he soon accepted it and they all became friends. For the rugby try outs, that was _harsh. _Ten laps around the field, thirty push-up, fifteen sit-ups then rugby training. Fishlegs didn't do very god in the warm up, but he was exceptional in training. He ran through everyone and was good at dodging. The twins they were fast on the field and could throw very far. As for Holli, her running was a 7/10, her throwing not very good but she could dodge extremely well. Jumping, swerving and sliding to avoid opponents. They got on the team along with Jerry Hought, Lemise Mae Hand and Jordon Gowland. Of which Holli knew. Leaving 15 people, twenty two on a team, 15 people on the pitch and 7 on the bench.

"I suppose, but anyway, what times training?" Holli enquired. Fishlegs had to go to the dentist so Holli was hoping to walk to training with the twins.

"Well, after school, dummy. See, I knew we were smarter than her!" Tuffnut exclaimed, him and his sister knocking heads. Holli face palmed as they entered the school. Of course she knew what time it was, but she just...well she didn't know.

"Well will you's meet me somewhere and we'll walk together?" She asked.

"Nah, I said I'd walk with Lemise and you said you didn't like her, so it's just you and Tuff." Ruffnut answered. Holli sighed in relief of not having to walk alone. For some reason, when she was by herself in school, she always thought that people were looking at her and judging her.

"Just me and you then, Tuff." Holli said, wrapping her arm around his shoulders. He eyed her and looked down.

"Uh, huh, y-yup. Just me and you." He managed to get out. When Holli looked over him, she could have sworn she saw him blush, but couldn't confirm it as he shifted his head so his hair was in his face. _Does he like me? He probably doesn't. I mean, why would he? _Holli thought, questioning every part of who she is.


End file.
